


Working title: a day in Katsuki Yuuri's life

by Katsudon_fatale



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Facebook, Fluff, M/M, childish idiots in love are childish, i don't even know is this bad, it probably sucks sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:34:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsudon_fatale/pseuds/Katsudon_fatale
Summary: ‘How far did you scroll?’‘Does it matter? It was an adorable picture from when Victor first adopted Makkachin!’ Hiroko showed Yuuri the photo in question. 'Look how tiny Makkachin is!’‘How cute!’ Yuuri’s dad enthused over the photo. ‘Can I like it again?’ He pressed the forbidden button, and frowned when the previously blue button went grey.‘Oh your idiot, now you’ve unliked it,’ Hiroko reprimanded gently.‘You can just like it again, you know,’ Mari contributed unhelpfully as Yuuri looked on with dismay.Toshiya heeded Mari’s suggestion happily. ‘Oh look! The button even changes colours,’ he pressed the offending button repeatedly as the colour changed back and forth.(The modern horror story for anyone who has ever stalked anyone on any form of social media.)
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Katsuki Yuuri's Family, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 113





	Working title: a day in Katsuki Yuuri's life

‘So, the date went well,’ Mari guessed with an amused glance as Yuuri took off his shoes in the onset foyer, smiling in a way only lovesick idiots (of which Mari had never been, nor would ever be) could.

‘Victor was very kind, and we talked so much during dinner,’ Yuuri said happily. ‘We even exchanged our Facebook today,’ he gushed and pulled up Victor’s profile and shoved the phone in Mari’s face.

‘Really, on the fifth date?’ Mari shielded her eyes from the screen, which was way too bright. No wonder Yuuri needed glasses. ‘Isn’t that a bit premature?’ She asked sarcastically, but grabbed the phone and studied the profile anyway.

‘He got a dog,’ Mari scrolled down and said with approval. She was very fond of Vicchan as well, and poodle dog owners automatically got brownie points for being… well, poodle dog owners.

‘Makkachin,’ Yuuri held his face in his hand and squealed, the way only the most hopeless kind of lovesick idiots could. ‘He is so cute, almost as cute as Victor himself (except Makkachin doesn’t have a heart-shaped smile). I can’t believe it. I am so lucky!’ Yuuri babbled away in rapid Japanese.

‘Is Yuuri back?’ Hiroko and Toshiya trudged out from one of the side rooms in the midst of Yuuri’s detailed descriptions of how Victor’s silver hair caught the light _just_ right.

‘The date went well,’ Mari said by way of explanation.

‘Of course it did. Victor was a fine standing gentleman. We know he would make Yuuri happy,’ Hiroko clapped her hands together cheerfully. ‘Oh, is that him?’ She and Toshiya huddled close to the phone screen.

‘Yes, that’s him.’

‘Such a handsome foreigner,’ Toshiya complimented. ‘Oh look, he has a poodle too!’ The screen was too small for three people to see at the same time, so Mari let go of her hold on the phone and let her parents fight over it.

‘I am going out for a smoke,’ she declared to no one in particular. Yuuri had gone upstairs, probably to shower, and her parents were too busy digging through the goldmine that is Yuuri’s date’s Facebook profile.

Deciding that the temperature outside was too low for her without a jacket, Mari walked upstairs to her room, planning to raid her closet. She encountered Yuuri on the way. The towel and pyjamas in his hand showed that he was planning to shower.

‘Mari, can I have my phone back?’ Yuuri asked.

‘Now?’ Mari’s eyebrows raised. ‘What do you want your phone in the shower for?’ She deliberately laced her voice with implication jokingly, feeling smug when Yuuri’s face turned tomato-red. So predictable. So easy to embarrass.

‘I am planning to watch Samoya grooming videos on youtube while I soak in the tub,’ he shouted indignantly, turning away to hide his blush.

‘Also, maybe some videos of cats in boxes,’ he mumbled quietly.

‘Traitor. What would Vicchan think?’ Mari joked, ‘but anyway, I don’t have your phone. Mom and Dad do. I left them facebook-stalking your “handsome foreigner”,’ she used Hiroko’s expression from earlier, relishing the phrase even as she spoke it.

‘You left my phone with them?’ Yuuri cried with dismay.

Mari shrugged a yes.

‘My god, Mari. How could you do that to me?’ Yuuri dropped his things onto the floor, mouth agape.

‘Mari, the last time I left my phone opened to Facebook in the vicinity of my parents, ‘I’ ended up ‘poking’ half of my contacts, including my TA from 2 years ago and Phichit’s godfather’s cousin’s wife,’ realisation of the severity of the situation dawned on him, and he dashed downstairs, arms flailing. 

‘It is your fault for having Phichit’s godfather’s cousin’s wife as a friend,’ Mari rubbed salt on the wound. Too entertained to smoke anymore, she followed Yuuri downstairs at a leisurely pace.

—

‘How far did you scroll?’ Mari heard Yuuri interrogating his parents downstairs.

‘Does it matter? It was an adorable picture from when Victor first adopted Makkachin!’ Hiroko showed Yuuri the photo in question. 'Look how tiny Makkachin is!’

‘This picture is from eight years ago. You just liked a picture of my date from eight years ago with my Facebook account,’ Yuuri said to the thin air, for no one was listening.

‘How cute!’ Yuuri’s dad enthused over the photo. ‘I must like it again,’ he pressed the forbidden button, and frowned when the previously blue button went grey.

‘Oh your idiot, now you’ve unliked it,’ Hiroko reprimanded gently.

‘You can just like it again, you know,’ Mari contributed unhelpfully as Yuuri looked on with dismay.

Toshiya heeded Mari’s suggestion happily. ‘Oh look! The button even changes colours,’ he pressed the offending button repeatedly as the colour changed back and forth.

Yuuri thought of Victor’s phone suddenly bombarded with tens of dozens of notifications from Facebook saying ‘Yuuri Katsuki just liked your picture from eight years ago!’ and wanted to _die_.

‘He probably thinks I am a stalker,’ he thought dejectedly. For how often his parents asked him when he was going to settle down with a ‘nice kind boy’, they sure loved sabotaging him when Yuuri finally got a good thing going.

‘It is all your fault, you know,’ he turned to Mari. ‘You shouldn’t have left them alone. Now all hope is lost,’ he declared and flopped down onto a chair. If nothing else, Victor had taught him how to be dramatic.

‘Don’t look so glum, Yuuri,’ Hiroko patted Yuuri’s shoulders soothingly. ‘If the photo is on here, it is meant to be liked anyway.’

‘Yes, but not eight years after! He probably thinks that I am Facebook stalking him,’ Yuuri lowered his head onto the table, the thump audible as he sighed.

‘Which you were, just a week ago. You went all the way back to his emo phase pictures.’ Mari pointed out.

‘But he didn’t have to know that!’

‘Sorry Yuuri,’ Toshiya apologised kindly. ‘Look, I am unliking every picture I liked just now. Will that help?’

This was even worse, Yuuri decided. Now Victor knew that Yuuri knew that Victor knew that Yuuri was stalking him, and that he tried to remove the evidence. But his parents meant well, so Yuuri just mumbled a thanks as he took back his phone and walked up the stairs dejectedly, shoulders slumped to portray the hopelessness he felt inside. Victor had taught him well.

—

**Notification: _Victor Nikiforov_ sent a screenshot.**

_Victor: Hey, Yuuri. You cyber-stalking me? :P Those notifications blew up my phone lol._

Yuuri: Ah shit. Sorry, it was my parents. D:

_Sure. (_ ͡ _°_ ͜ʖ ͡ _°)_

😱

_:D_

**_Victor Nikiforov_ just liked your photo.**

Yuuri checked the picture in question. It was a selfie of him holding Vicchan from three years ago.

Another notification came up.

**_Victor Nikiforov_ just liked your photo.**

That was from the day he graduated from Detroit University. He looked awful in that photo. His hair was in disarray, his graduation cap just barely balanced on his head, and Yuuri vaguely remembered he was just about to sneeze when the picture was taken.

**_Victor Nikiforov_ just commented on your photo.**

**Comment: ‘xDD’**

Yuuri messaged Victor.

Now you are cyber stalking me.

_Just returning the favour, solnshko. ;)_

Does that mean I can like your photo from your teenage emo grunge phase?

_Those pictures are only meant for your eyes from the tenth date!>:(_

**_Yuuri Katuski _just liked your photo.**

_Yuuri!!! >_<_

**_Victor Nikiforov_ just commented on your photo**.

**‘My sleeping beauty drools so much. O.o’**

VICTOR!!!

**_Yuuri Katsuki _just commented on your photo.**

**‘An overdose of solnshko, Victor? I can recommend you some sunscreens if you like. :P’**

**_Victor Nikiforov_ just poked you.**

Now you have started it, Victor.

_:)_

**_Yuuri Katsuki_ just poked you.**

This went back and forth for a while, until…

**_Victor Nikiforov_ sent you a screenshot. **

_Your mom and dad just added me. :D_

Yuuri groaned and threw his phone down onto the bed. ‘Mom! Dad!’

**Author's Note:**

> So, I dug this up from my notes app today. It was written AGES ago (I have moved on from YOI to other obsessions for a long time, so this story is very dated), and was somehow never published, despite only needing a bit of polishing up. 
> 
> I must have given up on this fic back when I felt very displeased with it and had given it up for a lost cause. Which goes to show how a little distance and time can help you see your writing in a more favourable light.
> 
> So yeah, I guess the moral of this story is to not completely scrap your fics if they don't feel right at that moment. Take some time away from it, and it may surprise you one day.


End file.
